


"Eden's Gate" (Revised)

by The_Inheritor



Series: A Hipster and an Anarchist - Other Stories [3]
Category: Far Cry 5, Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Better Written, M/M, Nukes, Other Words that mean renewed., Project at Eden's Gate, Remastering, Resist Ending (Far Cry), Revised Version, re-do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Inheritor/pseuds/The_Inheritor
Summary: After a usual day of Ops in San Francisco, Marcus returns to the Hackerspace to find an serious development in progress in Montana.





	"Eden's Gate" (Revised)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a re-write of my first story on AO3, because recently it got like 5 Kudos in the space of 2 days. Back then I used a Script/Screenplay Format and the only reason why I kept it up was because I sorta liked it. You can view the original by accessing my works section on my profile. Be prepared for terrible cringe though. (O.O)  
> Hope this is better than the original.  
> Written in iA Writer - Exepct Typos, Errors and Word Bugs (bzzz.)  
> \---  
> If you enjoy this story, Goody!  
> Take Care Friends (^.~)/

**"Eden's Gate"**

_(Revised)_  
(Timeline Placement - Set at some point during Act 1)  


San Francisco had been in the middle of one of it's worst heat-waves in over a decade. Last time it was this hot, the city near enough ground to a stand-still, and it was looking like it was about to do the same this time. Businesses were closed due to water shortages and schools and colleges were called off for the foreseeable future.  
  
Despite the sun, and the heat in the air capable of frying an egg, the Operatives of Dedsec were working as usual. Sure Blume may have fallen a short time ago, but that didn't mean they could sit around and relax, or slack off. They had a responsibility to uphold.  
  
Marcus had been out all day, in fact from the moment he woke up to his usual 6:30 alarm call, he had been on the clock dealing with all sorts of issues across the city. Sitara had called him out to deal with a Prime_Eight sourced issue in Marin...2 years later they were still trying to take back that bunker.  
  
Later he was tossed across the Bay to Richmond, where apparently the Sons of Ragnarök were trying to set up a bank heist in the Financial District. It was a simple hack-job, get in...delete their plans and evidence whilst downloading a copy that would be sent anonymously to the Police.  
  
And towards mid to late afternoon he was at Fisherman's Wharf, trying to get a bead on what Haum Electronics were up to. They had been implicated in the Blume Conspiracy, but there hadn't been sufficient evidence for the authorities to take any action. Still, Sitara and the Dedsec crew were convinced that something was going on, and were keeping a constant eye on them.  
  
Around 5:30, Marcus was finally told to head back to Headquarters. This usually meant he'd report back to Sitara and be let go for the rest of the evening. Nothing out of the ordinary for a quiet day...and this was a quiet day...a quiet, hot one.  


* * *

CASTRO HACKERSPACE - 5:51 PM

* * *

  
  
_"...we now have reports coming in from NORAD, confirming that the explosion in Montana was of Nuclear Yield, the Office of Military Affairs has declared an absolute emergency, with President Trump and key government officials seeking shelter in the White House Bunker."_ a WKZ Reporter says on the TV Screens. _"It's currently unclear as to the origins of the explosion, if it was caused by an Intercontinental Ballistic Missile, or by a device, perhaps constructed by terrorist cells. What we do know is that the state of Montana is currently in chaos, with approximately 42% of the population unaccounted for."_  
  
"I knew it, it's a god damn nuke!" T-Bone says, pacing rather frantically back and forth behind the couch. Sitara and Josh are sitting on it, the latter has a laptop open infront of him. Wrench is standing behind them, staring with letter O eyes at the screens. "This is it, the end of the fuckin' world! Just you watch!"  
  
"It's not the end of the world." Josh says, as calm as ever. "We don't go firing missiles at other countries unless we have proof that they are responsible."  
  
"How many people is that?" Sitara asks, looking slightly empty and deflated. "42 percent of the population...that has to be allot."   
  
"It's big sky country up there." Wrench comments. "There's not just the residents, there's the tourists, the military bases there...all of them are either dead, or effected."   
  
"What's going on guys?" Marcus says, reaching the bottom of the steps. He wonders over to where they are and stops next to Wrench as he sees the screens. His eyes widen under his glasses. "Holy shit...a Nuclear Explosion in Montana? Is this for real?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes!" T-Bone barks from the other end of the room. He'd moved over to his work-station and was trying to occupy himself rather than thinking about this. "This is it."  
  
"This is what?" Marcus tilts his head, giving him a confused look.  
  
"The End of the World, M." Wrench says nonchalantly. "If you believe all the crazy shit."  
  
"I had a friend back in Chicago..." T-Bone retorts, taking out his phone. "I never listened to any of the stuff he said, but now I'm feeling inclined to give him a call...if he's even alive."  
  
"Hey...wait a minute." Marcus turns to Wrench, prompting a pair of question marks to appear on the mask. "Wasn't Montana where that cult set up shop...the one you were obsessed with?"   
  
A pair of exclamation marks appear on Wrench's mask for a split second, he brings his hands to rest on the Hipsters shoulders and jumps on the spot a couple of times. "YES! EXACTLY!"   
  
He looks at Sitara who rolls her eyes. "SEE! I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKS THOSE FREAKS WERE PART OF THIS!"  
  
"We don't know that." Sitara says, giving him a look. "How the hell would they get their hands on a Nuke anyway?"  
  
"You'd be surprised what Cults can get their hands on." T-Bone says from his workstation. "And if it's the one I think you're talkin' about, I can actually get behind that theory."   
  
"What was it called again?" Marcus looks at the Anarchist.  
  
"Eden's Gate." Wrench nods. "They're run by this crazy family who've taken the bible and fucked three shades of side-ways."  
  
"Since when did you give a damn about religion?" Sitara says over the back of the couch at him. "...I distinctly remember you asking for that Anarchy symbol on your neck...because _'it would give the bible shaggers a good target'._ "  
  
"Hold up." Marcus says, laughing as he looks at her. "You did his tattoos?"  
  
"Wasn't that obvious, Marcus?" she gives him a look this time. "What tattoo artist in their right mind would give him a middle finger chicken?"  
  
"Fair enough." the Hipster nods, glancing at the laptop Josh is using as he brings up the Eden's Gate website. It was still running.  
  
"Eden's Gate..." The Younger of the group says, staring at the screen. "Apparently we're all sinners, and our fate will be decided in an event called ' _The Great Collapse'_."  
  
"I've watched some of their leaders sermons." Wrench says, letter O eyes on his mask. "This one time he took a guys eyes because he betrayed them...crushed them with his own hands."  
  
"That's what that video was." Marcus grumbles. "I nearly lost my lunch the first time I saw it."  
  
"Apparently he calls himself _'The Father'._ " Josh says mockingly from the couch. "You'd like him Wrench, have you seen his tattoos?"   
  
"I was considering getting one of their logos on my back." Wrench shrugs. "But I'm not in the habit of worshipping dead men."  
  
"Who says he's dead?" Marcus looks at Josh's laptop, a picture of The Father on the screen. "Looks like a tenacious motherfucker."   
  
"Damn it that reminds me..." Angry lines light up Wrench's mask for a moment. "I was gonna try and obtain a sample of their Bliss."   
  
"Bliss?" Marcus raises and eyebrow. "What's that?"  
  
"Do you read any of the messages I sent you?"  
  
"Not on that lot, no."   
  
"It's a drug they created." Wrench explains. "If I can just identify the plants they used I can try creating some. Might be worth a shot at the next Swelter Skelter."  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll pass." Josh remarks. "I've just found a forum post on Reddit about this. Apparently they were using it to control their followers, keep them under some sort of illusions that this Father guy was their god or something."  
  
"Joseph Seed." Wrench sighs. "You have to give the guy some credit, he got quite the following."   
  
"And now their all dead." Sitara says, staring at the News. "Along with half the state of Montana."   
  
"Yeah..." Marcus turns to the screens, his hands coming to rest on the back of the couch. "Exactly what the hell is gonna happen now?"  
  
"Radiation'll blow in whatever direction the wind takes it..." T-Bone answers from behind.  
  
"Unlikely, the Meteorological Office hasn't issued a warning about that yet." Josh shakes his head. "It'll either blow north and hit Canada, or it'll disperse in the atmosphere and do hardly any harm at all."  
  
"Might wanna be careful." Marcus says, teasingly tapping Wrench on the arm. "If it comes our way, you could loose all your hair."  
  
"Don't say that!" Wrench suddenly shouts, bringing his hands up to his head. "I love my hair! It's part of my character!"  
  
"It needs cut." Sitara comments. "I might have to take matters into my own hands again."   
  
"What are you, my mother?" Wrench fires back. "No! It's my hair, I'll do what I want with it, Fuck you!"  
  
"Radiation might beat you too it though." The Hipster continues to pry, a shit-eating grin forming on his face. Sometimes Wrench forgot he was capable of that, it was strange when it happened. "I can't imagine you bald...would people think you're a skin-head then?"   
  
"That's it!" Wrench shouts, pulling his hold up, holding it tight to his head. "I'm gonna figure out how to weave lead into this thing."   
  
He walks over to his workbench.  
  
"That vest of yours is heavy enough as it is...don't make it heavier."   
  
"Must. Protect. Hair." Wrench says to himself, stopping at the workbench and looking at the clutter on it with pin-dot eyes. "Wait...what the hell did I do with that Quadcopter Upgrade? Okay, change of priorities...Find. Stuff. Then. Protect. Hair."   
  
"All those people." Sitara repeats, grabbing Marcus' attention. "I can't imagine how many families are getting hit by this."   
  
"It's sad but..." Marcus shrugs. "...Thank God it's not us, huh?"  
  
"For once, I agree." she returns forlornly.  
__  
\---  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> "Now he's our shepherd, and we're his flock..."  
> "Now he's our captain, and our ships about to dock."  
> "Now he's our keeper, he's gonna keep us safe from harm..."  
> "Now he's our FATHER, and he's gonna lead us down that path!"  
> \---  
> \- Like I said in the beginning notes, I decided to re-write this after I saw the original getting like 5/6 Kudos. Thought it was worth a go.  
> \- Also I can finally place it in my main Story Series' - This will Ofcourse be a part of the Side Stories Act.  
> \- Wrench being super suggestible makes me giggle way to much (>.<)  
> \- "No one is coming to save you..." - Joseph Seed  
> \- Act 2 will be finished soon, just bare with me...please. (I need to find the time and proper motivation to get it it done, I haven't forgotten about it.)  
> \---  
> That's all for now.  
> See you in the next one (^.^)


End file.
